Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Sweet Revenge
by ShadowKarasu
Summary: This is what happens after the first dinner with Wonka, when all the kids want their revenge on Mr. Willy Wonka for destroying their lives. Will be updated in a short time.


-Unexpected News-

After their dinner, Wonka said goodbye to the family for the night and left the small house. Charlie helped his mother clean the table as the grandparents had already fallen asleep.

"I am going to get up very early tomorrow" said Charlie as he picked up each plate.

"Why is that Charlie?" His mother asked curiously.

"Because Mr. Wonka is going to show me a new invention of his!" Charlie was excited for this because they had been brain storming for something new before dinner and Wonka had finally come up with something.

Charlie's mother smiled as she ran the sink water and put some dishes in, "Well, Charlie, you'd better be off for bed so you don't keep Willy waiting in the morning." Charlie gently placed the rest of the dishes in the sink and climbed up to bed. Charlie's mother turned off the lights and whispered goodnight to Charlie. At 8 am, Charlie was already up and ready to go see Wonka.

"Good morning Family!" Wonka said happily as he walked into the small house, "I see Charlie is all ready to go."

Charlie brushed his hair slightly and went over to Wonka. "Just let me find my coat and I'll be ready to go," Charlie ran up stairs and grabbed a maroon coat that resembled Wonka's coat and came back down, "Ready!"

He noticed Wonka already sitting comfortably at the table, "I am ready for those eggs and bread!" Wonka hadn't had breakfast yet this morning and was excited to try something different then candy and chocolate for breakfast.

"Willy, aren't you and Charlie late for a brainstorming?" Wonka smiled sweetly at Mrs. Bucket, "Now, I have no idea of what you are talking about"

Charlie sat down at the table crossed from Wonka and waited for Wonka to get down eating.

The door of their house quickly slammed open with a frantic Mr. Bucket running in, "WILLY!" he screamed quite panicky. Wonka turned around with an egg on his fork, "He can be quite loud when he wants to be."

Mr. Bucket slid Wonka's food to the side and slammed a newspaper on the table in front of Wonka. Wonka starred blankly at Mr. Bucket for a second not really getting the point of the slamming newspaper. "Read it!" Mr. Bucket said as he took the seat beside Wonka.

Wonka turned quickly to the newspaper seeing that he disturbed him and read out loud, "Four kids turn angry against the famous candy maker Willy Wonka" Wonka looked at Charlie and said, "Four kids? When did I meet four kids?"

Charlie took the paper and began to read, "The four kids that visited Willy Wonka's candy factory leave his factory with only memories of anger.

Mike Teavee, a visitor of the factory, comments "All I remember was putting his inventions into some use, he was not nice and was not a genius at all. He turned me into a freak." Mike Teavee was one of the four children that did not exactly get a guest treatment at the factory, Veruca Salt, another good kid to visit the factory, comments 'It's not fair, I had to take a bath for a week and I didn't even want a bath! All I wanted was a cute little squirrel, but the mean Mr. Wonka told me NO! And that he would like it if I left the factory immediately!"

A warrant has been granted to the police to search the factory for Mr. Willy Wonka and arrest him on the spot." Charlie looked up at Wonka and said in a worried tone, "Mr. Wonka, what are you going to do?"

Wonka smiled at Charlie and laughed a bit, "I always thought Veruca was a kind of wart you get on the bottom of your foot!"

Mrs. Bucket started to pace back and forth with her hand on her head. "Willy if you don't leave now you will be arrested" Mr. Bucket turned to her and replied "He can't leave now didn't you hear? They are coming today! The factory will be surrounded by the police and those four wretched children by the time Willy gets all his things and leave!" Wonka was a little bit slower to get this, but he realized that this was very bad.

Charlie sat up and suggested an idea, "How big is this factory Mr. Wonka?" "Hmmm It's very big, there are tons of places that even I have never found" Charlie smiled as he knew what to do, "Mr. Wonka, we can hide somewhere in the factory, the police can't possibly find us if even you can't find the rooms."

Wonka opened the front door and turned back to the family, "We can put the bed in the glass elevator. We mustn't dilly or dally!"

Everyone walked to the bed and grabbed one of the posts and began to lift. Slowly the bed entered the elevator and somehow it fit. "Everybody, please, get in the elevator. I must leave a message with my beloved oompa loompas or they will surely worry" Mr. and Mrs. Bucket entered the elevator first followed by Charlie and Grandpa Joe.

Wonka walked over to an oompa loompa and gently smiled at them. "We have to go away for awhile or scary men will take me away, okay? I want you and all the other oompa loompas to stay in the secret hideaway room, okay? All of you will be safe there" After exchanging a symbol of understanding, Wonka quickly walked into the elevator and shut the door. "Off we go to the unexplored factory" Wonka smiled at them all and pressed a button and the elevator was gone.

-Sweet Revenge-

That same day a crowd of people gathered around the factory. The four children and their parents walked to the gates.

"Ok, open the gates!" yelled one police man to another. The gates of the factory were blown open by a bit of dynamite. The crowed around the gates were forced back behind a barrier as the four children, parents, and five police men walked up to the factory doors.

Violet looked around and said to the police, "There's suppose to be some kind of doll thing" But when they looked towards the doll stand all they saw was a closed door. The policed kicked the door opened and walked into the red hallway. All of them looked around.

"How do we get through here" asked the chief. "We go through that small door there" said Veruca while running up to it, "Just kick it, that's what I would do." The chief walked up to it and slightly tapped on it. It opened with out the kick. The police men were in aw as they saw what really was in the factory.


End file.
